


Moonlighter

by http404 (himitsutsubasa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, KUMON, Kid Fic, Teaching, moonlighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/http404
Summary: Repost from here.James Bond gets a second job to pay the bills.





	

“Ten times ten is..." James pointed the problem in the page. "Come on, Leo, I know you can do it."

"I can't, Mr. Bond. I don't know it." Leonis, a chubby 5-year old with glasses and fluffy brown hair, was the son of a Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They loved their son dearly and seeing as he was the son of a minor tech mogul in some third world country and advisor to the prime minister, it was a wonder he was at a KUMON and not in private tutoring.

“Mummy says I need to go do normal kid things. I’ll be going to boarding school soon and she wants me to do really good in school before I go. Also, she made daddy take her last name because she was more famous.“

James ignored what the boy just said. It happened sometimes. It was like the kid could read James’ mind or something. Often, eerily, the child would show up with a pack of Hello Kitty bandaids after Bond got back from a particularly rigorous mission. He wasn’t a regular tutor, so there was no way the kid would know that he would be coming in that day, but they were always addressed to him in neat, green script.

James pointed to another problem. 7 x 9. This one might be easier. No weird zeros to deal with. ”You can't do it yet, Leo. There's only things you can't do yet and things you don't know yet. Let’s try this one.”

They went through the booklet and reviewed what zeroes were. It was quite stunning how much this boy picked up. He was quite the little intellectual when he knew he was just not there… yet.

“Right, now walk over to Ms. Hooper for your English workbook.” He sent the kid off with a little nudge. Such a cute kid. Absolutely precious.

James stood up and stretched, the bones in his spine cracking. He was too old for the tiny little chairs meant for his students, but he had bills to pay. It was better than kneeling and at this particular KUMON, the staff were expected to provide one-on-one assistance with some kids who where…. lagging a little… if required. Never mind that Leo was performing two grades above normal and reading like he was set to graduate primary school.

“Mr. Bond?” James felt a small tug on his sleeve.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk?” God, they were all so tiny. James Kirk was the tiniest of the elementary schoolers, despite being seven years old. He had big blue eyes and a penchant for Shakespeare if Ms. Hooper was to be believed.

He tugged again on James’ sleeve. “Can I read with you?”

“Mr. Kirk, you know how to read.”

“But, Ms. Hooper wants me to read BYRON,” Jim said, like Byron was an affront to the English language. The word rolled off his American accent like a bouncy ball.

“Ms. Hooper knows that you read a lot of American Classics. How about a British one?”

“Can’t I read Keats? Please?” James shook his head, stubborn little one. So cute, but so stubborn. He kneeled down to eye level with the small one. A little time on the slightly softer chairs in the reading corner wouldn’t hurt.

“I’ve head Don Juan is a good one. How about we start there, Mr. Kirk?”

The baby blue eyes gave him one last pleading look before the little boy nodded.

God, James loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about how KUMON works, but I asked someone where he should work and KUMON was the answer.   
> Also, since I don't write a lot, I figured I should shove all my references in while I could.


End file.
